


Not Sins, Tragedies

by Iztarshi (khilari)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/Iztarshi
Summary: Every avatar chooses their path.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Not Sins, Tragedies

You were painting the sky and you fell. Do you want to hit the ground?

You are in a coma, watching nightmares. Do you want to wake up?

The thing you fear most has chased you for years. Do you want it to catch you?

You’ve always been alone yet somehow you’ve always been losing people. Do you want to reject the family you have left?

You’re not even born and you’re burning. Do you want to be the fire or the ashes?

People call you brainless, you’ve never been more than a body. Will you let go of a body finally being enough?

When you were a child your father protected you, now you’re just left with the fear. The hand reaching for you offers both an ally and the power to fight. Do you take it?

There’s always a choice. No one becomes an avatar without making a choice.


End file.
